


Tell Her Anything

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Set during Beca’s first year at Barden, Jesse and Beca never happened here. A week after they won nationals, and it’s now finals. Confessions are stumbled out while studying when Beca thinks it’s her last chance.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Tell Her Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely, lela8lane, who takes my ramblings and elevates them to a whole new level. 
> 
> Italics are Beca’s inner monologue.  
> Small Letterkenny reference randomly thrown in.

It’s finals week, and Chloe lies sprawled out on her bed in a tight tank top and short cotton sleep shorts, with notes and books strewn all around her. I’m laying at the foot of her bed cross ways, trying hard to focus on the textbook in front of me instead of at her, but it’s so fucking difficult. The faint smell of her perfume and her coconut shampoo fill my senses, and it fogs my thoughts, making it difficult to think about anything but her. Always her. 

Chloe calls my name and I look in her direction. I know she is talking to me, but I can’t make sense of her words, because from this position, I can see up her shorts. I see the curve of her ass perfectly, and enough smooth flesh to realize how well manicured she is...down there, before the shorts obscure any more of a view. It’s enough though. Enough to make me stare, and enough to make all other noises fade away except for the rapid increase of my heart beat.  _ I wonder how she would react if I fling these books across the room and slide my hands up her creamy thighs and...  _

“Beca!” Chloe calls, snapping her fingers and jerking me out of my daydream. 

“Huh?” I reply most eloquently, finally forcing my attention to her face and away from her crotch. 

“I said, pass me that highlighter, please?” Her left hand reaches for it, while her right is stilled mid-way of turning a page in a thick Russian Lit book. I pass over the highlighter, forcing myself to look away from her legs and back at my own textbook. The one that decides how well I’ll also finish this year. 

After only a few minutes of pathetic, forced concentration, I give up. I turn my head back to Chloe, and my mouth dries instantly at the sight. She has shifted her leg, bending it and pulling it close to her body. Moving the shorts in a way to where I can see some of her trimmed, red pubic hair. She is so involved in her studying, she doesn’t seem to notice my eyes burning holes into her exposed flesh like a total creep.  _ What I wouldn’t give to be able to slide those shorts right off of her fucking body and...fuck...stop!  _ I groan inwardly, dropping my head into my hands, but my eyes still dart back of their own accord.  _ Stop being a pervert,  _ I plead desperately through a hormonal fog _. Stop thinking with your vagina right now. Deep breath. Stop staring. Stop staring!  _

I force my eyes away and back at the pages in front me. They might as well be filled with that image of Chloe though, because it’s all I can see now. 

_ Just tell her how you feel, dude. What do you got to lose? She is about to graduate and will probably move far, far away from this place without looking back. You can at least tell her how you feel before you lose your mind. Tell her how much her friendship means to you. Thank her for invading your shower. Tell her that her giggle is your favorite song. Tell her that just her scent is enough to make your head spin. Tell her how every time you close your eyes, you see her perfect naked body standing in your shower, and how her bright smile brings you home. Hell, tell her you have a toner for her. Tell her how impossible it is to study or concentrate when she is so close and wearing so little. Tell her ANYTHING.  _

“Hey, Chlo?” My voice sounds weird; strained, even to my own ears. 

“Hmmm?” she acknowledges absentmindedly, flipping through her notes to find the page she needs. 

“I...I...umm,” I panic like I do every time I try to tell her how I feel. “I can totally see up your shorts right now.”  _ Jesus, Beca. That’s what you go with? Real smooth! I wish you weren’t so fucking awkward, bud. _

Chloe laughs, then chucks the highlighter at my face, hitting me in the cheek. “Then stop looking, you pervert!”

“Ow!” I exclaim, rubbing where she hit me while my heart spins from the sound of that laugh. 

She sits up, crossing her legs and pulling a pillow into her lap. Her smile slowly dims to a mere press of lips, and her gaze suddenly locks onto mine with intensity I’m not prepared for. She fidgets with a loose string on the bedspread, looking uncharacteristically hesitant. “Did you like what you saw?”

A million alarm bells go off in my head as my entire body flushes with embarrassment.  _ Lie. Lie. Lie _ . I sputter when trying to come up with a response.

_ Wait! This is your chance, Mitchell. Take it, damn it!  _

I can feel her staring at me while she waits on me to respond. Her eyes are burning holes right into the side of my face.  _ It’s now or never. _ “Yes.” I gulp tightly. “I did,” I admit with much more confidence than I actually feel right now. Riding that wave, I meet her gaze and hold onto it, knowing that it’s the only way she’ll know I’m being truthful. 

Chloe gasps in surprise as I sit up and fling my book and notes off of her bed. I maneuver my body towards her, as her entrancing blue eyes stay trained on me without wavering. I sit back on shaky knees, offering us both one last out before slowly leaning in to kiss her lips. She doesn’t hesitate kissing back. It starts out sweet and so much more restrained than what the rest of my body wants to do. Her hands run through my hair, and my tongue begs to be let into her mouth. She obliges, immediately sucking on it. A soft moan escapes my throat, delivered right into her mouth as I sway forward. I feel her smirk into the next kiss. Her hand moves to the nape of my neck, dragging blunt nails across my skin and prompting me closer. The kiss quickly turns sloppy, and I want to throw her on her back and let my hand wander into her shorts, but I pull away instead, in a last-ditch effort to find my bearings. 

Chloe doesn’t release the hold on my neck though, and instead presses her forehead against mine as we gasp for breath that mingles in the charged air between us. 

“What took you so damn long to do that, Beca?” she whispers against my lips, letting hers drag across mine for a moment. 

I kiss her plump lips again, savouring it in every one of my senses before breaking the hold she has on my neck. I sit up and run my hands through my hair nervously. “I didn’t know if I would be here after this year,” I say, looking down at the bedspread. “And I know you are graduating, and I guess I shouldn’t have done that. But I couldn’t let you leave here without knowing how I feel.”

“And how do you feel?” she whispers, as though anything louder would scare me off.

I gulp back a tidal wave of feelings that I haven’t sorted out yet enough to share. Chloe’s hand braves the distance between us and tilts my chin up to meet her eyes. They are as entrancing as they’ve always been, though now they’re curious, nervous. Hopeful. I cling to that hope and gather my words.

“I like you, Chloe. Really like you. I can’t thank you enough for invading my personal space.” My voice trembles, and my hands are shaking. My heart feels like it’s doing somersaults in my rib cage. 

“I like you, too, Beca. So... so much. You have no idea.” She smiles and it radiates in her entire being. 

“I’m so stupid,” I groan in frustration, putting my face in my hands. 

Her eyebrows knit in confusion when she asks, “What do you mean?”

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way. I’m pretty sure the only reason I sacked up to tell you was because you are graduating and will probably move far away from here. So, if you didn’t feel the same, it wouldn’t be weird for long. And I just wasted all this time...we could-” 

“Beca,” she interrupts my ramblings. “I’m not graduating at the end of term,” she says softly in a tone I can’t decipher. 

“Chlo, you have a 4.0 GPA. What do you mean you aren’t graduating?”

This is one of the few times I have seen anger register on Chloe’s face. She looks off for a minute. “You are correct, but...I found out in February that I wouldn’t be able to graduate. I just didn’t tell anyone. I was so busy with everything. My advisor really fucked me over, Beca.” Hearing Chloe Beale curse is almost as unnatural as seeing her mad. “He missed a class I needed. A class that is only offered in spring semester. I have to stay another fucking year.” 

“Chlo, I’m so damn sorry.” I grab her knee in a comforting gesture. 

“I’m pissed and disappointed, but I guess knowing I have a chance with you kind of numbs the pain a little bit,” she says, tapering off in a nervous chuckle. 

“I guess the bright side is we do have time,” I respond, almost getting lost in my thoughts again. 

“Time for what?” she asks innocently, undermined only by the mischievous wink she tacks on at the end. 

“Time for me to take you on a proper date. And a lot more time for this...” I say as I connect our lips again in a heated embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my sexy wife, who after 10 years, still distracts me and turns me into a bumbling idiot when I catch even a glimpse of her naked.


End file.
